1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical connector with contacts prevented from deformation.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts upwardly secured into passageways of the insulative housing. Each contact defines a retention portion interfered with the passageway, a contacting portion protruding from a mating face of the insulative housing and an elastic portion receiving in the receiving passageway and connecting with the contacting portion and the retention portion. In a process of the electrical connector mating with a complementary connector, a lateral pressing force is exerted on the contacting portions to result the contacting portions moving to the mating face. The pressing force is also exerted on the elastic portions to result in deformation of the elastic portions. Thus, an electrical connector with contacts prevented from deformation is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.